


Men of Hard Candy

by Zaylan00



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaylan00/pseuds/Zaylan00
Summary: Newt is a shy senior while Teresa is his outgoing best friend, whom only wants Newt to live a little before they head off to university.  When she begins frequenting the local gay club and befriending the entertainment, she drags Newt into a new world of possibility.  He just has to stop being guarded and just start being carefree.  What could possibly be complicated about that?





	Men of Hard Candy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt of writing anything related to the Maze Runner series so please be kind! I have an unnatural obsession with Dylan O'Brien and I just discovered the ball of cuteness known as Thomas Brodie-Sangster. I love their dynamic in the Maze Runner films (as well as the real life friendship of the actors involved). I have only written Teen Wolf stories before so this is all new to me. Some of this is somewhat autobiographical, with the name of certain locations and organizations being pulled from my life. I have not decided if this will be a slow-burn and full of angst or if there will be a lot of quick payoff and fluff. I am just enjoying writing again after a long hiatus. I hope at least one of you readers enjoy this. Thank you!

It was approaching nine in the evening and the boyishly handsome young man sat perturbed at the end of the bed, nervously tapping his feet, as he waited for his friend to finish getting dressed.  Staring at nothing in particular and biting the skin around his fingernails, he looked like the poster child of someone getting ready for a life or death rescue mission. 

“Stop biting your nails,” an annoyed brunette girl said as she zipped up the back of her black form-fitting dress.  “We’re just going to a club, it’s no big deal.” 

The anxious boy stopped his jittery leg movements to turn his gaze towards the voice.  “That’s bloody easy for you to say Teresa.  You’ve been to this club before and I am not exactly out.  I’m not even sure what I want, really.  I just wish I was normal,” he said the last part more to himself than to his friend.

Teresa softened as she turned around from her full-length mirror to face him.  “Newt, it will be ok.  It’s a mixed crowd type of club.  Straight people go all the time.  No one will suspect you are gay, or questioning or whatever the heck you want to be.  If they do, just tell them you are my date.”

Newt scoffed.  “That would be a great explanation if it weren’t male dancer night.  And it is so obviously a gay club; the name is bloody Rainbow Cactus for shuck’s sake!”

Teresa sighed.  “Honestly Newt!  Where do you even come up with these words?  You promised me you would go.  No one will judge you there, I am sure of it.  Maybe it’s time you were more open to everyone anyway.  You might be pleasantly surprised.”

Newt flicked a few strands of his unruly blonde hair out of his eyes.  “As if I don’t get bullied enough at school.  I’m shocked my name isn’t _shank_ by the hundreds of times I get called it every week.  Add the sexual confusion thing and you might as well begin digging my grave.”

The girl crossed the room and sat next to her taller friend.  “This is our senior year Newt and who cares about those bullies?  I happen to think you are the coolest and most charming guy around.  In a few months, none of those bastards will matter.  We will graduate and begin our fabulous new lives at university.  Until then, we are going to have fun.  And that means going out to this club tonight and not giving two craps what anyone else thinks.  Besides, if anyone touches you I will beat them to a pulp.”

They made comfortable eye contact.  Newt stared into the beautiful blue eyes of his best friend and let out a small sigh.  “I guess you are right.  You are pretty frightening when you get mad.”

Teresa giggled but nodded in agreement.  “You’re damn right I am!  Oh! And that one boy I was telling you about, the main dancer, he’s gonna be there! I think he is beginning to like me more than platonically.  We’ve been texting and snapchatting much more frequently the past few weeks.”

Newt rolled his eyes.  Teresa had been going on and on about a particular guy, Dylan, for several months.  He was the leader of this group of male exotic dancers that traveled around and did nightly revues at different venues, to the delight of all women and, on Wednesday nights, women and gay men.   Teresa had shown him a few photos from Dylan’s official dancer’s Facebook page.  Objectively he was good looking, stunning even, but Newt assumed the guy would be a douchebag.

“Is his real name even Dylan,” Newt asked.

Teresa shrugged her shoulders.  “I think it’s just his dancer name.  All the guy’s use an alias.  It makes sense with that line of work.”

Newt sighed.  “Don’t you think it would be wise to maybe… get to know his real name before you start dating him?  Find out how old he is?  Does he have a kid?  Or a wife?  Does he enjoy ax murdering people on the weekends?  You know, stuff like that.”

“We are not dating, at least not yet.  He has to be at least 21 because I have seen him drink at the club before.  Like I said we are just texting and when we are at the club, I hang out with him and his group of friends.  They are all really fun people and I think you would like them.”

“Are all of the dancers actually straight?”

Teresa shrugged.  “I think so.  They always have female fans hanging all over them.  There’s this one dancer named Ki-Hong who is a real womanizer.  I think he’s like, Korean maybe?  Real attractive and biceps to die for.  Then there is this big, hulking guy named Will.  He’s always smug and kind of scowls all the time but he’s a sweetheart once you get to know him.  I have not really interacted with the few other dancers as much.  They all seem straight to me though.”

Newt shook his head.  “I can’t believe gay men actually let themselves be exploited by these dancing heterosexuals Teresa.  They tip these guys money and the poor saps have no idea that they will never have a chance with any of them.  It’s so deceiving.”

Teresa rolled her eyes. “We tip for the pleasure of seeing great entertainment.  We get to watch oiled up muscular men all night, gyrating in nothing but tight underwear.  The gays are not the ones being exploited here,” Teresa ended with a giggle.  “And since it is a club where other gay people just so happen to be, you might meet a handsome stud there!”

Newt coughed.  “I am not going there to look for a guy.  I am happy with my singleness thank you very much.  Also, if the rest of these guys are as hot as you say they are then no one will be fascinated with my bony arse.”

Teresa wiggled her eyebrows.  “Newt, stop being so humble, you are far from bony.  You run cross country for our school, you have some muscular arms and legs, and all those squats really did wonders for that bubble butt of yours.”

His eyes widened and he stifled a cough.  “Gross, don’t describe me like that ever again,” Newt groaned, “and I ran cross country... as in past tense.  I am just the glorified water and towel boy now.  They have no room for a limping member on their award-winning team.”

Teresa just sighed and rolled her eyes.  “I mean it Newt.  You are a catch ok?”  She followed her response with a playful smack to her friend’s head.  “Your leg will fully heal one day and I know you will join the team at university and wow them.”

Newt mumbled contentedly.  “You think anyone will take notice of me tonight?  I mean, really?”

“I think they would be absolutely daft not to,” Teresa added thoughtfully.

Newt furrowed his eyebrows.  “Daft?  What in bloody hell was that?  You aren’t allowed to use my words.”

Teresa smiled before responding.  “Your English charm is rubbing off on me I reckon.  Maybe if you are lucky... someone else will be rubbing off on you.” 

Newt let out another groan.  “Why do I feel like tonight will be an major disaster?”

“You just need to have a more positive outlook.  What’s the worst that can happen?  Unless the club burns down and traps us all inside to die an agonizing death then nothing can be that horrible.”

Newt’s eyes widened in horror.  “Well that was very bloody inspiring Teresa.”

 “Your British accent really flares up when you get over-dramatic.  It is so adorable.  The guys are going to eat you up.  Just you see Newton.”

“I hate when you use my full name.”

She just shrugged.  “That’s why I do it.  Now come on I am ready.  We need to stop by the ATM so I can pull out some money.  Those dancer boys don’t work for free you know.  How do I look?”

Newt gave Teresa a once over.  She was a very stunning girl and the way her black dress hugged her entire body, he knew she was going to catch every straight guy’s attention that night.  She also wore black stiletto heels and had her hair pulled back in a very tight and slick pony tail.  She accented her outfit with a turquoise necklace with matching earrings that helped bring out her majestic eye color.  Newt felt frumpy in comparison even though he knew he was looking more dapper than he usually did.  He himself was wearing a black button up shirt with white polka dots, slim-fitting black slacks and a matching black sports coat that was tailored to perfection.  He looked very British, a thought that made him internally scoff. 

“You look amazing mate.  Dangerous even.”

Teresa beamed.  “You look suave as well.  Let’s get to that club and turn some heads.”

Newt smiled weakly.  Teresa grabbed her clutch and house keys and Newt followed her out of her bedroom.  They made their way down the steps and Newt marveled at how well Teresa could navigate with her heels on.  When they reached the bottom step they both heard Teresa’s parents call out somewhere from the kitchen. 

“You two be careful and have fun.  No drinking!”

Teresa rolled her eyes.  They had both turned 18 a few months previous, which was the earliest age you could be to get into the bar. “Mom, we are seniors in high school!  We can barely get into the club let alone drink!”

“Then no boys!  Newt, I am trusting you to make sure those heathens do not put their hands on my little girl!”

“Um, you have my word, sir,” Newt called back.  He loved Teresa’s parents because they were so easy-going.   They accepted Newt almost instantaneously when Teresa had introduced him almost a full four years prior.

The two friends looked towards the other and simultaneously rolled their eyes before bursting into laughter. 

“Bye mom, bye dad! We will try to be back before sunrise but no promises!”

Before Teresa’s parents could mount a retort the two friends dashed outside the house and walked briskly towards Newt’s blue mini-cooper that had two prominent white stripes running the entire length of the vehicle.  Newt knew how stereotypical it was to be British and drive a mini-cooper but he did not care.  He loved his car.

They drove a short distance to a Wawa gas station so they could both withdraw money from the ATM.  Newt insisted he was not interested in tipping the male entertainment but Teresa scolded him and said he would not embarrass her by being the cheap friend.  After a five-minute guilt-trip and a pocket full of money later, they were on their way to the Rainbow Cactus.  Newt was getting more and more anxious the closer they got to their destination.  This was his first time going to a gay club.  He knew it was probably silly to be worried about something so trivial, but his anxiety overrode his sensibility. 

“I hope no one from school is there.  Wait, Teresa, does anyone from our school go to the club?”  Newt silently cursed at himself for not asking that very important question earlier. 

Teresa was silent for longer than necessary, confirming Newt’s worse fear.  “Newt it’s ok!  Yeah, I’ve seen a few girls and a couple of guys from time to time but they are busy in their own little circles.  I don’t think you and I have ever spoken to any of them ever and they do not seem the type to start rumors.  They go to have a good time, just like we are going to have.  Okay?”

The blonde let out the breath he was holding.  “This is so bollocks.  This night is going to go all to pot.”

Teresa tried not to giggle because of Newt’s obvious distress, but the mere fact he went super British when he was flustered was very endearing. 

Newt could sense his friend’s inner turmoil and decided to let her off the hook.  “Giggle away you little wanker.  You’re lucky you are my best friend or I would have made you walk.”  There was no malice behind his words and he even turned to show a small but genuine smile.

Teresa openly laughed.  “Newt, I swear.  One word out of your mouth and every guy in there and probably half of the straight women will propose marriage.  You are just so adorable.  If you could only see that.”

Newt hummed in response but kept smiling.  He secretly liked when Teresa boosted his ego, especially when he knew she was being genuine and not just doing it to make him feel better.  After a few more minutes of driving, in which they sat in comfortable silence and listened to the radio, Teresa motioned that the club was just up ahead and to the left. 

He got into the appropriate turn lane and proceeded to navigate them both into the shopping center that the club resided in.  “Teresa the car park is almost full!  How many people come here on Wednesdays!?” 

“First off Newt, it’s called a parking lot here in America for the hundredth time, and Male Revue night is a very, very popular night to go… for obvious reasons.” 

The taller boy let out a small whimper but proceeded to find one of the last available spots and parked quickly and quietly.  This was it.  Now or never.  Teresa checked herself in the visor mirror before turning her attention to Newt.  “Here we go!  You are going to have such a great time!”  With a squeal and a pinch of the blonde boy’s cheek, she dashed out of the car and walked around to the driver’s side to wait. 

Newt took a couple of seconds to give himself a pep talk before taking his keys out of the ignition and getting out of his car.  He pocketed his car keys and allowed Teresa to give him a hug.  He was hoping her enthusiasm would rub off on him.  She grabbed his hand and led them towards the front entrance of the club.

Newt took in his surroundings as he followed behind; hands linked.  The Rainbow Cactus was situated in a small shopping center made of brick.  It was the largest establishment there but he noticed that there was a church right next door, ironically.  There was a small Caribbean restaurant, a Filipino bar and grill and a Little Caesars pizza place also in the same row of buildings.  It was a very diverse he thought. 

They approached a podium to find a bored looking girl with dark brown hair seated on a stool and playing on her smart phone.  She was wearing all black from her cargo pants to the t-shirt that had the name of the club printed in bold rainbow block lettering.  Newt noticed all of the tattoos peeking out from her sleeves and down each arm and he was 100% sure that there were probably dozens of more tattoos hidden beneath her work uniform.  She looked tough and intimidating. 

“Well look if it’s not my favorite brunette!”  Teresa giggled and gave the tattooed girl a big hug.

“I’m sure you say that to all the girls.”

The door security feigned mock offense.  “I swear my heart only belongs to you!  When you gonna swing on over to my side of the fence?”

Newt’s eyes threatened to bug out of their sockets but his friend took it all in stride.  “Now I told you Kelly that I am strictly dickly despite all of that charm.” 

The two girls smiled at the other as if this was a familiar banter before this Kelly person turned to him.  “Who’s this cutie Teresa?”

Newt coughed and scratched the back of his neck. 

“This is my best friend Newt.  It’s his first time here!”

Kelly smiled warmly despite her tough appearance.  “Well welcome to the Rainbow Cactus.  Any friend of this beautiful girl is a friend of mine.”

“Um, th-thanks.  It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Newt stammered out.

Kelly’s eyes narrowed before returning to their neutral position.  “You are just so damn adorable!  And an accent!  Teresa, you keep the regulars from this one.  They can smell fresh meat from miles away.”

Newt gulped while Teresa laughed.  Kelly then asked to see their I.D. cards before ushering them inside.  She playfully gave Newt a pat on the behind as he walked past her, causing him to yelp and jump forward slightly.  He could hear her laugh as the glass doors to the club closed.

Once inside they were met by a second door person who sat on a stool next to a table situated to the immediate left of the entrance.  Teresa smiled at the male, who seemed just as bored as Kelly was.

“Hey Darren, how’s it going tonight?”

Darren gave Teresa a small smile and shrug before eyeing Newt warily.  He was a bit on the shorter side with dark buzzed hair and hazel eyes.  He seemed to be a mix of some sort of Latin with his tan skin.  He was wearing a gray baggy New England Patriots hoodie and a simple pair of blue jeans.  He was kind of cute but Newt would never make any move on him.  He gave off the straight vibe. 

“This is my friend Newt.  It’s his first time here,” she added to break the silence.  Darren let out a huff. 

“Ok I’ll let him skip the cover tonight because it’s his first time but from now on he shows up early or he pays cover.”

Teresa smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing Newt’s hands and dragging him into the bar.

“Well he was bloody pleasant,” Newt grumbled.  Teresa just shrugged. 

“It takes him a while to warm up to you.  He will though, once you start coming more often and he recognizes you.”

Newt shook his head.  He did not plan on making this a regular thing.

 The club itself was one big room with the dance floor and stage to the right surrounded by both regular tables that lined the left and right perimeter and taller bar tables that encircled the shorter ones.  The center was devoid of tables and this is where Newt assumed people walked on and off the wooden dance floor.  He did notice a small railing on either side of this opening for people to lean on if they wanted to be close to the action without being in the action. 

To the left past the door greeter were two pool tables that were already occupied by people drinking and playing.  Beyond the tables was another line of the tall bar seating and finally beyond that was the big bar where people ordered drinks.  He noticed three bartenders busily making whatever concoctions the patrons ordered in a skillful and rhythmic way.  Two of them were males and seemed rather young while the third was a shorter lady that was definitely in her 50’s but the way they swiftly made their beverages let Newt know that they were very experienced. 

Besides the wood flooring of the dance floor the rest of the club was covered in carpeting that was too worn to really tell what imagery was supposed to be on it.  Newt thought it looked like outer space with lots of random rainbow-colored stars but he could not be too sure.

He turned his head further left to see a glass partition wall that led to a second smaller room, which was much more dimly lit than the bright front area.  He could see a collection of tall tables and booths sprinkled in this adjoining room with a smaller bar at the far front left which was situated next to a mini dance floor. 

Teresa whispered to Newt.  “That’s the smoking room.  They aren’t allowed to smoke up in the main area.  They play country music back there too.”

Newt crinkled his nose in mild disgust.  Smoking and country music?  No thank you. 

They made their way past several large groups of people, Teresa leading and Newt following close behind her.  They had to brush past more than two dozen people as the walkway was narrow and the room was obscenely jam-packed.  He was acutely aware that there were many eyes following them around the room and he regretted dressing up so elegantly.  The crowd, though mixed like Teresa promised, wore much less formal attire.  In fact, it seemed the less clothing the better was the mantra of most of the guys and girls that were standing on or near the dance floor, swaying to whatever club song was playing.  Many wore simple dresses, t-shirts and jeans while the more flamboyant clubgoers wore cut-off everything’s to expose as much skin as possible, as their sweat soaked skin glinted from the lighting that beamed down from above where they danced. 

She led them to the far-right corner of the club, next to the front of the stage where a group of people crowded around one of the smaller tables, all conversing amongst themselves.  It took Newt only a few seconds to realize that this table of folks was on a different playing field than the rest of the people he had passed.  For one, they all looked extremely fit and wore attire that Newt deemed more suitable.  Tight jeans or tailored khakis and button up shirts for the guys and sleeker cocktail dresses for the girls that were hanging with the group.  They looked like the mean girls and boys that he would usually get bullied by in school and one look at the patrons that were sitting near them at neighboring tables validated his thoughts. 

It was as if they were all so envious of this beautiful group of people and equally wanted to loathe them or be a part of them.  Newt’s heart sank to his stomach because he knew he would not fit in with these folks and of course Teresa would be leading them straight into the lion’s den.  She seemed to sense his dread and expertly grabbed his one hand to pull him in, eliminating any chances of his escape. 

“Hey guys!”  Teresa said enthusiastically and the entire group turned to her direction.  Newt gulped awaiting the inevitable backlash and snarky remarks at his appearance and sarcastic comments on why she would bring such a nerd to their cool table. 

Those remarks never came.  Instead it seemed the entire table lit up and all began reaching over to give her a hug or stood in place and waited their turn to greet her.  She let go of Newt’s hand to accomplish this and as she went around saying her hellos, Newt took stock of each person.  There was the handsome Asian guy, the tall brooding guy, a preppy jock looking guy, and an African-American guy that smiled genuinely.  There was also a pretty blond girl with her hair in a ponytail, a Latina girl with short hair chopped in a pixie cut that suited her, and a beautiful girl with dreadlocked hair and gorgeous smile.  Finally, the last one that Teresa hugged and seemed to linger on, was Dylan. 

His Facebook profile did not do him justice.  He had a chiseled jawline and brown hair styled in a messy but controlled way.  His nose was cute and slightly button like and his mercurial grin made him look young and carefree.  Newt could see the way his taut muscles moved underneath his tight aquamarine button up shirt which coincidentally coordinated with Teresa’s jewelry.  What he noticed the most was his eyes, which were at first brown but as the stage lights glared down on him, showed flecks of honey and cinnamon.  Newt felt he could get lost in those eyes, drown in them, and before he knew it, those eyes were looking straight at him from over Teresa’s shoulders.  In fact, it seemed all the eyes of the group landed on him as he stood awkwardly behind his best friend. 

She finally let go of Dylan, and turned to grab Newt by the crook of his elbow and drag him forward.  “I want you to meet my best friend Newt.”

There was a slight pause before the handsome Asian boy grinned wildly and stood up and enveloped a surprised Newt in a strong hug. 

“Newt!  We’ve heard so much about you!  Glad we could finally meet the man behind the legend!”  He released Newt but grabbed him by both shoulders to size him up with a radiant smile.  “I’m Ki Hong.”  When he smiled his eyes disappeared into slits and the strong muscles of his face seemed to all crinkle.  It made Newt return it with a small smile of his own. 

“Nice to meet you mate,” he responded weakly, still overwhelmed by the welcome.  The Asian raised his eyebrows.

“Whoa ho ho, he really is a Brit!  I like him already.”

One by one they all introduced themselves.  There was Will (the broody one), Chris (the jock), Aml (the African American one), Sonya (the blond), Brenda (the Latina) and Harriet (the one with dreads).  His head was swirling from the fast introductions and by the time he got to Dylan, he was already slightly woozy.  It might have been the rapid-fire head nods that followed every new face but Newt could not be so sure.  Dylan walked up and steadied him before giving him a firm hug. 

He smelled like sandalwood and cedar and Newt instantly loved the scent.  It was masculine, warm and inviting.  “We’ve heard a lot of great things about you Newt.  I’m happy that we finally get to meet the guy Teresa goes on and on about.” 

Newt could feel the blush in his cheeks with the knowledge that Teresa had been speaking so highly about him to this group of strangers.  All Newt could do was breathe out a slight “hi” because being this close to Dylan was messing with his ability to function.  The brunette boy with the cinnamon eyes gave him a perplexed look, but it wasn’t unpleasant.  It was more contemplative before the moment was lost and he turned to the rest of the group.

“Right. Ok gentlemen we need to get to the back and into our attire.  We go on in a few minutes.  Ladies and Newt, if you could excuse us.”

He bowed slightly and gave Teresa a squeeze on her shoulders as the rest of the males got up to follow him up a set of steps that led to a curtained off area and supposedly a dressing room.  Apparently, the boys had already dropped their duffel bags off earlier and were enjoying some down time before the show. 

Teresa and Newt plopped down in the now unoccupied chairs and began making small talk.  He found that once the guys were gone, he was able to come back to himself and show off the charm that Teresa had boasted about.  Sonya, Brenda and Harriet were super nice and even though they were all amazing beauties, they were not stuck up about it.  Newt felt bad for typecasting them based on their appearance. 

All the girls complimented his outfit repeatedly.  “You are so much more sophisticated than all of the other boys here,” Sonya cooed.  “They dress so…. Juvenile and you dress up like a man.  It’s refreshing.”

Newt blushed. “Gosh you are going to make me fall arse over tit with all these compliments.”

All four of the girls giggled at Newt’s British slang.  “Teresa, he is just too adorbs.  We are going to keep him forever,” Harriet gushed. Newt tried not to roll his eyes after being called adorable yet again.  

Teresa pulled him into a possessive half hug.  “No, he’s mine.  Find your own.”  She said it without any malice and the rest of the table chuckled. 

They were having a great conversation, each briefly explaining how they knew the other and a little background of their upbringing.  It was so easy and natural and Newt started to feel more comfortable.  He found out that Sonya and Harriet had been best friends since elementary school and went to the rival high school of Newt and Teresa’s, though they graduated a few years ahead.  It was in high school where the two girls met Brenda and they became an inseparable trio, playing on the soccer team together.  “I love watching footie matches,” Newt piped in which caused the three girls to say “aww” in unison.  Newt never understood why they called football ‘soccer’ in America but he just shrugged and grinned.

“So, mates, how did you come to meet the lads?”  Sonya giggled at Newt’s continued British-isms while Brenda answered the question. 

“Well, I started going here when I was barely 18.  I always tried to drag these two out but they were so boring back in the day that they would never come.”  Harriet smacked Brenda on the shoulder playfully.  Brenda cackled before continuing.  “Finally, I mentioned that there was an all-boys revue on Wednesday nights and next thing you know I couldn’t stop these two from coming here if I tried.”

Harriet lightly smacked Brenda again.  “Yeah, Sonya and I could not pass up a chance to see cute boys so we came with Brenda and that was that.  We met all the guys you saw here earlier and we have been a crew ever since.  They are like the annoying brothers we wish we never had but secretly love anyway.”

Sonya nodded.  “We hang out a lot outside of the scene too.  It’s nice that we treat the boys like human beings because they get so objectified when they perform.  Not that they are complaining of course.  But like, we have a weekly movie night and we’ve all crashed at the other’s places from time to time over the years after throwing some wild parties.  Some of us have even dated but it always only lasted a short while.”

Newt and Teresa’s eyebrows raised at this information and Sonya just shrugged.  “We get along better as friends.”

Brenda sighed.  “I never dated any of those brats but if I did I would not be able to handle them dancing and having random strangers eye humping them all night.  I’m the jealous type.”

Teresa seemed to deflate slightly and Newt could pick up on it.  He wanted to change the subject.  “So, how did you all come to include my Teresa into this crew?”

Harriet’s eyes lit up.  “Well it was like what, 5 or 6 months ago and I remember seeing Teresa hear standing by herself looking like a nervous child waiting for a dentist appointment.”

“I was not nervous,” Teresa huffed out which caused the other three girls to giggle. 

“Newt, she was shaking in her boots standing in that corner over there,” Brenda stated pointing to the opposite side of the room.  “She looked like a deer caught in headlights.  And then the boys started dancing and she looked ready to bolt.  Luckily we took pity on her and dragged her over to sit with us and the rest is history.”

Teresa playfully pretended to be offended but she was smiling. 

Newt was curious and he had to find out.  “Ok, ladies, be frank with me.  I know we are at their workplace or what not but, those aren’t their real names are they?  The ones they used to introduce themselves earlier?”  Teresa seemed to lean in too, eager to find out this information.   Sonya laughed.

“No, they all go by dancer names.  I am shocked Teresa hasn’t asked yet.  She is too polite.”

They began listing the guys: Ki Hong was really Minho, Will was Gally, Chris was Ben, Aml was Alby and finally Dylan was Thomas.  Teresa seemed to make a mental note of the last one, and secretly, so did Newt. 

Brenda began to explain the reasoning.  “Their boss is this real militant lady named Ava Paige.  She runs this company called Hard Candy and makes all the dancers use stage names so they can create dancer pages on Facebook and promote themselves and her brand of course.  They dance five nights a week but only come here on Wednesdays.”

Newt sat and listened intently.  “Where do they perform on the other nights?” 

Harriet fielded that question.  “Mostly strip clubs.  Some are downright seedy.  I remember Brenda and I went to this one called Headlights and it had stripper poles and everything.  It smelled like vanilla and crotch in there.”  Both she and Brenda cringed before she carried on.  “Sometimes Ava sends them to other states, nothing too far, just a few hours away, but still.  Also, they seem to attract…. Older men that like to follow them around.”

“Sugar daddies,” Sonya chimed in.  “Minho told me this guy messaged him on Facebook and offered him $200 to be his arm candy at restaurants whenever he needed.  And another time Thomas told me a guy messaged him and said he would buy every piece of his used underwear for $100 each, unwashed.”

Teresa and Newt gawked at this information while the other three just shrugged. Newt felt offended for Thomas because he just seemed, too wholesome, despite what he did for extra income.  He hardly knew the brunette boy but he did not seem the type to entertain that indecent proposal at all.   He then asked another benign question to take the subject off this disturbing one. 

“Are there other dancers or are they it?” 

“There are others.  They are probably at a different venue.  Not all of them are comfortable dancing at a gay bar,” Harriet supplied with an eyeroll.  Newt could see why some heterosexual men would be wary.  They were the gay boys ultimate fantasy.  He did not have much experience with this line of thought but he has read enough gay fiction about unrequited crushes to know that it happens frequently when comfortable straight guys mix with hopeful gay ones.

“I see,” he said wistfully.  There was a comfortable silence then the stage lit up with brighter lights and all of them turned their focus.  The first song was some sort of R&B song that Newt was not familiar with as Minho emerged from the curtain clad in only neon green underwear.  The term underwear could be used loosely here as there was barely enough material to cover his private area and his ample backside.  The word ‘Andrew Christian’ was written on the waistband in neon blue lettering. 

Minho was very muscular but also toned.  He was completely bronzed and glistening, the faint smell of baby oil wafting in the air. He had well defined pectoral muscles and an 8-pack.  Newt did not know you could have eight abdominal muscles but when Minho gyrated, they were prominent enough to count.  He had a confident smirk as he danced sexily to the song, stalking his way around the stage so the screaming girls and guys could tip him.  It was hand to hand tipping only though some of the cougars in the crowd snuck bills into his waistband, prompting security to scold them.  The middle-aged women only laughed and high-fived, not really caring.  The security was younger than they were, they were not going to be told what to do. 

Minho made his way to their tables and all the girls whooped it up.  He made an extra show of it for them, considering they were his friends.  He did a move that Brenda would call a dolphin dive, jumping into the air and landing softly on his elbows while his lower half humped its way down, before he continued the thrusting motion against the hardwood floor.  The crowd screamed in delight and Sonya, Brenda, Harriet and Teresa threw extra bills at Minho.  Newt was blushing and too shy to tip, until Teresa dragged him to his feet and thrust him forward. 

He turned annoyingly at his best friend, not believing she was drawing attention to him.  When he turned around, Minho was very close to him, gyrating to the music with his hands behind his head.  It was obscene and utterly scandalous and Newt knew he was probably as red as a tomato.  Minho just winked and smiled at him and turned, twerking his ass, showing off the fact that he probably did a thousand squats a day.  Newt groaned and fished around his pockets for a few bills and thrust them out, hoping Minho would turn back around and end the torture

A few seconds later the muscular boy did, extracted the dollars from Newts hands with a smile, and continued on.  Newt shuffled back to his seat, having to endure the laughter of the rest of the table.  Minho did another full lap but the song thankfully ended before Newt would have to be subjected to another embarrassing moment.  It was not like he did not find Minho attractive, because he was and obviously very fit, but he also did not like being front and center. 

The next few dancers made similar rounds, though their music was varied.  Gally opted for a more rock sounding song while Ben did a country song, complete with a cowboy hat.  Alby did an R&B song as well, though this one was very popular on the radio and Newt at least recognized it.  Teresa did not force him to tip them, feeling slightly bad for embarrassing her best friend earlier.  Newt noticed that all of the them made decent amounts of tips, though none of them danced as good as Minho.  Finally, it was Thomas’s turn and it seemed the entire crowd was cheering and clapping with excitement.  He was easily the most popular of the dancers. 

He came out wearing tight black slacks and black suspenders with no undershirt on.  The elastic hugged his broad chest as he snapped them, causing many people in the audience to swoon.  Newt admired the general pleasantness of Thomas’s physique.  He was the right combination of lean and muscular, with pronounced pectoral muscles and flat stomach that showed his abdominals whenever the brunette squeezed his core.  He was smooth all over, though Newt surmised that he probably waxed and would have had a decent amount of body hair if he let it grow. 

Thomas was dazzling in his every move, being a natural yet respectful flirt.  He then flashed the most mischievous smile, scanning the crowd, before a familiar One Direction song came on.  Newt would never admit it, but One Direction was one of his biggest guilty pleasures, and he immediately began cheering with the rest of the crowd, forgetting all his inhibitions.  Teresa turned and grinned at her best friend, happy that he was finally getting into the fun of it all. 

As Thomas worked his way around the stage, Newt could see just how fluid he was in his movements.  He danced like poetry.  He had the same awareness of rhythm as Minho, but he was not as overtly sexual.  He played it more coy, more innocent, and he threw many winks and boyish grins.  He was also getting a lot of money.  It seemed every hand around that stage was thrust forward, with many different bills.  Thomas took them swiftly but made sure to show his appreciation with extra hip thrusts, wider smiles, and mouthing thank you to every patron. 

He made his way to the table and just like Minho and he made sure to give them an extra show.  Teresa was up out of her seat swiftly, with a handful of ones.  Thomas beamed at her and she turned crimson.  It was all so sweet, and it felt like a dull blade to Newt’s stomach.  He pushed it all down, refusing to feel bad or be jealous of his best friend.  This was her crush and he was going to be happy for her.

 Thomas spun and then expertly did the same type of dolphin dive as Minho, but he somehow made it look more elegant.  Dollars rained down from different parts of the stage, as people that already tipped him wanted to throw in extra for his sexy moves.  Teresa could not stop giggling as she handed him dollar after dollar, all the while Thomas was on his knees, grinning, leaning back and gyrating. 

Brenda looked over at Newt with a knowing expression.  Newt met her gaze and quickly straightened up from his slouched position, feigning happiness.  She smiled slightly and made her way over to him. 

“You’re not going to tip our golden boy?  He is going to think you don’t like his dancing.  He’s sensitive like that.”

Newt sighed and slowly stood up.  Brenda tapped Teresa to indicate that Newt wanted to tip Thomas as well, and she happily obliged, still blushing from the show.  “Isn’t he the best!?”  She asked Newt as he scooted past her.

“Yeah, he’s good,” he answered, trying to be as neutral as possible.  She seemed satisfied with this and gently nudged him forward to join Brenda, who was coaxing Thomas back over with some dollars of her own.  He took her tip and winked at her, and she playfully rolled her eyes.  His brown orbs then landed on Newt just as the best part of the One Direction song came on.

Harry Styles began crooning ‘and if you like camera’s flashing every time we go out…ooohh yeahh…’  Thomas took a couple steps back, spun and in one quick motion he had lowered both his suspender straps and ripped his slacks away, which were apparently only held together by Velcro, to reveal skimpy black underwear, with the words Marco Marco emblazoned on the waistband.  The audience went completely bonkers.  Newt quickly darted his eyes down then back up, noting that there was even less fabric than Minho’s.  He gulped and Thomas seemed to catch it. 

As Harry Styles continued to sing, the brunette dancer took slow yet confident steps towards Newt, mouthing the words to the song ‘Perfect’ while running a hand through his brown hair.  His eyes looked predatory and safe at the same time, two completely opposite spectrums.   Newt was unable to break eye contact, it seemed like Thomas had tractor beams forcing their gazes to lock.  When he was a mere few inches from Newt, he grinned and wagged both his eyebrows, before gyrating all the way down to a back bend and back up to a standing position. 

Everyone was in awe of his flexibility and core strength, Newt included.  Before he knew what he was doing, he reached into his pants pockets and produced all of the remaining bills he had left and held it out shakily.  Thomas broke eye contact to look down to see the healthy amount of money Newt was presenting to him.  He looked back up and raised one eyebrow and mouthed a quick “you sure,” before Newt enthusiastically nodded.  He gave Newt a very gracious smile, one that was nothing but genuine, before he grabbed the money.  Their fingers brushed accidentally and Newt felt a charge of electricity. 

It seemed Thomas may have felt something too because there was a split second where his mouth hung open in a slight gasp, before he recovered and continued.  A few seconds later the song had ended and he stood in the middle of the stage and blew kisses to the crowd.  There was money strewn all over the wooden dance floor and Minho emerged from the back, dressed in his jeans but still shirtless, to help Thomas scoop the remainder of the money up. 

Newt returned to his seat, slightly dazed, and heard the D.J. announce a 30-minute dance break before the second act.  The room darkened slightly and the multitude of strobes and multicolored globe lights came to life, making the dance floor look like an acid trip.  Teresa scooted closer to Newt and grabbed his shoulders enthusiastically. 

“So, what did you think Newt!?  Wasn’t that a blast!?” 

He plastered a forced grin and nodded.  “It was blinding!  Cheers mate!”

Teresa seemed pleased with herself.  “Wasn’t Dyla- I mean Thomas, amazing!  I am gonna have to get used to calling him by his real name now I guess.  But wasn’t he just…. Completely and utterly incredible!?”

Newt nodded and tried to keep a cool demeanor.   “He was brilliant.  I think they all were to be honest.”

Teresa found this answer acceptable.  “I still think Thomas was the best but yeah, they all did good.  They made a lot of money too!  Maybe you should get up there and shake that toosh of yours.”

Newt gasped. “Never, ever, ever Teresa.  No.”

She just laughed.  Pretty soon they were engaging in conversation again with the other three girls at the table and Newt was being asked how much fun he was having repeatedly.  The boys emerged from the back, fully clothed, and rejoined the rest.  Since there were not enough seats, Gally and Ben leaned against the railing while Minho sat in Brenda’s lap, much to her annoyance.  Thomas scooted in between Teresa and Newt, half his ass on each seat.  The guys were brimming with energy, and it seemed like a normal thing; just a beautiful group of people hanging out despite the fact most of them were just humping the ground a few minutes beforehand.

Newt made a passing comment about how everyone was thrumming with energy.  “Yeah the adrenaline really kicks in after you perform.  It’s the best high ever,” Minho noted.  Gally wanted to ask Thomas something and called across the table to ‘Dylan’.  Sonya quickly corrected Gally.   

“They know your real names guys.  We told them.”

Gally’s eyebrows scrunched together.  “You told them our government names?”

Thomas, Minho and Alby did not seem that fazed and Ben was only slightly startled but he too did not seem to really mind.  Gally seemed ruffled however.  “We should not make it a habit to tell people outside of our circle our real names.  This is our profession.  We should not mix it up with our personal lives.”

Thomas rolled his eyes dramatically.  “Gally it’s ok.  We’ve been hanging out with Teresa for like six months now and Newt is her best friend.”

Gally did not back down.  “No offense Teresa, you know I like you just fine, but we only hang out with you at the club…. on Wednesdays.  I would not consider you part of the crew, not yet.  Someone back me up here, Dylan?”

Everyone was quiet with a couple of the girls shaking their head and it was lost on no one that Gally still used Thomas’ dancer name.  There was an awkward silence and all eyes seemed to focus on the handsome form seated to Newt’s left.   Thomas let out an audible sigh.  Newt noticed that everyone deferred to him like he was the de facto leader of this group.  Teresa was twitching, no doubt trying to hide a scathing comeback and Newt stared at someone’s unattended drink on the table, observing the condensation and streaks of water droplets forming a puddle under the glass. 

“You know what Gally, you are absolutely correct.”

Everyone’s eyes shot open and Teresa was about to spout off a counterargument with a face that conveyed how betrayed she was feeling.  She did think she and Dylan (now Thomas) were connecting on a more personal level.  Gally looked smug.  Thomas continued before Teresa could open her mouth.

“That’s why I am personally inviting Teresa and Newt here, to our annual weekend tubing and camping trip, which so happens to be this weekend.  That way we can officially hang out with them outside of the club.  That is, if they want to go.”

Gally’s face fell immediately as the rest of the table contemplated this proposal.  Almost in unison Minho, Ben, and the three girls said, “we’re in.”

Teresa smirked and Newt scrunched his eyebrows.  “What is tubing?  Sounds rather dodgy,” he stated with genuine confusion. 

Thomas chuckled before wrapping his arm around the skinnier man’s shoulders.  “Newt, my new friend.  Let’s just say that it involves floating down a river in an inflatable donut while being completely drunk and laughing our asses off. It is the best bonding experience.  Trust me.  You will have a blast.  Please come?”

Teresa immediately agreed to join in which left Newt as the odd man out.  Gally humphed but seemed resigned to allowing the two strangers to participate in their annual pilgrimage.   Newt was still up in the air.

“I mean, that is er, really generous of you lads.  But I just met you all.  Won’t it be a bit awkward?”

Thomas looked slightly crestfallen but recovered.  “It’ll only be awkward if you make it that way.  Ball is in your court buddy.”

Newt glanced over at Teresa and saw her hopeful face.  He knew she wanted to go badly and he also knew she would feel a thousand times more comfortable if her best friend went along too.  With an audible sigh and after circling the table observing everyone’s eyes on him, Newt shrugged. 

“Ok fine, but if it’s bollocks then I’ll personally drown you,” he stated cheekily, facing Thomas.  The brunette smiled, causing his eyes to crinkle.  He put an arm around Newt and clapped his shoulders.

“You are going to have the best time ever.  Us Yanks are gonna show you how to loosen up.”  He winked at the blonde before retracting his arm and returning to his previous seated position.  Everyone began telling tales of past years trips and there were plenty of laughs and gasps to go around.  It was very relaxed and Newt could not even deny he was having a wonderful time.

In what seemed like a mere few minutes but was close to thirty, the D.J. announced that the second half of the show was about to begin.  The boys bid their farewells to change, leaving the girls and Newt to their own devices again.  As the lights of the stage lit up and everyone prepared for another round of scantily clad men, Newt let his mind drift.  Luckily everyone was too engaged in the action to really bother him, and he was fine with that. 

The rest of the evening went by in a blur.  Newt did not have any more money to tip so he sat out the second half of the numbers and just observed the crowd.  Those that could drink seemed to get rowdier and rowdier, while the girls at his own table were whooping it up, as the boys ramped up the number of risqué moves, making sure everyone left satisfied.  There was a final group number, a ‘dancer’s buffet’ where all the guys took the stage together and did a choregraphed routine to some pop-country song Newt was unfamiliar with. 

The rest of the patrons crowded around the stage, cheering and flinging dollars onto the wooden dance floor or passing them off to any dancer close to their proximity.  Newt rolled his eyes as Minho did an exaggerated hip thrust in their direction then a well-timed backflip, before offering a wink and moving on to another part of the stage. 

When Thomas passed by, Newt gave him all his attention.  He could not peel his eyes away and he felt terrible because he knew this was the telltale start of a crush; a crush he would have to completely obliterate because his best friend had nothing but googly eyes for Thomas and for the fact Thomas was straight. 

Still, the lanky boy lazily smiled to no one in particular, snapping out of it when he noticed the beautiful brown orbs of the brunette were connecting to his own darkened eyes.  Thomas was the poster of neutrality but Newt noticed his eyebrows momentarily quirked upwards and a slight grin shaped his mouth.  Newt gulped and the moment was gone as Thomas moved to the center of the stage to finish up the routine. 

Newt shook himself out of his stupor and cursed himself internally.  He was going to have to take some steps to end this instantaneous crush which mainly meant avoidance until he worked through it.  He groaned when he realized this was not going to happen and he agreed to go on a stupid camping trip with this entire group of people in just a few days. 

His problem was compounded when the guys rejoined them, this time with their respective duffel bags slung on each of their shoulders.  Newt decided he had enough fun for one night and leaned over to whisper to Teresa, who had Thomas seated on her lap talking animatedly to the rest of the table.

“Teresa, you almost ready to go?”

His best friend turned to him with sad eyes.  “Newt!  It’s only 11 o’clock!  There is a whole drag show about to start!  You have to stay!”

It was at this point Thomas turned his attention to them, having heard Teresa’s distress.  “Newt, you aren’t thinking of leaving already, are you?  You aren’t having any fun?”

Thomas looked like a puppy and Newt just wanted to pet him and nope, he was not going there.  “Sorry mate, I am having a great time, honest.  I just, I am just tired, I guess.”

Thomas frowned.  “Well, I don’t want to keep you if you want to head out.  You sure you had a decent time?  You don’t have to lie on my account.”

Newt saw how wounded the brunette looked and if anything, it made Newt feel a million times worse.  He needed to get out of there.  “I had a brilliant time.  Honest!  I’m more of a homebody.  I guess I am just not used to this whole scene.  You were amazing…er… you all were amazing.”

Thomas’s face softened.  “I am glad you had a good time.  You and Teresa get home safe, yeah?”

Teresa pouted.  “I don’t want to leave yet.  Come on Newt!  Stay.”

The blonde’s resolve was cracking but the more he saw Thomas on his best friend’s lap, the more he knew he was going to stick to his decision.  “I’ll get some money out for you to take an Uber, Teresa,” Newt said apologetically. 

Thomas interjected.  “That’s crazy.  Teresa I’ll give you a ride home.  It’s no big deal.”

Teresa’s pout melted away and Newt almost gagged at how his best friend almost beamed.  “Oh my god!  That would be awesome!  Thanks Thomas.”  She batted her eyes and offered a warm smile.  Newt discretely rolled his eyes. 

“Well that’s settled then.  Thomas, it was a pleasure to meet your acquaintance.”  He bowed slightly towards the brunette before turning to the rest of the table and announcing his departure.  He was met with a mix of groans and protests, while Gally just shrugged. 

After a half dozen more attempts to get him to stay, he was finally able to make his way outside of the club, and into fresh air.  The night was slightly chilly but he enjoyed it.  He was going to drive home with his windows down in hopes it would clear his head.  He did not do the cliché love at first site thing, but he could not deny his instant attraction to Thomas. 

He refused to be another in a long line of unrequited love stories.  He got to his vehicle and stepped in.  He placed his keys in and started his engine.  When he looked up he saw Thomas was jogging towards his car.  Newt’s brows scrunched in confusion as Thomas stopped next to his opened driver’s side window and peered in.

“Hey Newt.  Just wanted to say thank you.  For the tips.  It was way more than you should have.”

Newt just shrugged.  “You earned it.  I could never do what you do, especially not that well.  It was nothing.”

Thomas smiled shyly.  “You’re a cool cat Newt.  Make sure you text Teresa when you get home so we know you made it safely, ok?” 

Newt made eye contact with Thomas, who was a lot closer than he anticipated.  He coughed slightly before nodding and offering a small smile.  “I will.  And make sure you get her home safely.  She’s my best friend in the whole world.”

Thomas smiled sincerely and did a cheesy salute.  “Aye, aye.  Take care Newt.  See you this weekend.  Prepare to have an epic time.”

Thomas winked and straightened up, before trotting back in the direction of the club.  He turned and waved before entering the building.  Newt was too frozen to wave back, until it was too late.  He huffed in embarrassment and turned the ignition key.

As the wind whipped through the soft locks of his hair, he pictured cinnamon orbs and a shy smile.  He sighed before shutting down his imagination.  He turned the radio on to some insufferable rap song to take his mind off things.  He hoped the weekend trip would turn out to be as epic as Thomas predicted, but his gut told him the only thing that would be epic would be the failure of it all. 

 

 

 


End file.
